Power Rangers: Minecraft
by J.C. Doggendoodle
Summary: When Herobrine rises up from the Underworld to destroy all of Minecraftia, five Minecraftians must harness the legendary powers to save their world. Join them on their quest!


**Chunk Error**

**Disclaimer here.**

"Come here, little Mooshroom," said a young Minecrafter. He had a pair of shears in his hand, and he slowly sneaked towards the Mushroom-covered cow. He wore a red jacket which said, "'Shrooms – the growth-spurts of the future." Underneath he wore a grey shirt. His trousers were red with white polka-dots, and on his head he adorned a Mario cap, and the name IronCarvings. "Come to Papa. Nearly... nearly... almo-"

"HIYA!" cried a voice. Iron looked back to see a Minecrafter called TheGreatStarrod wielding a diamond sword. He wore some kind of light-blue robe, with a turban on his head. In one slash, he knocked the mushrooms off the Mooshroom.

"And that, my friend," he said, putting his sword into his holster, "is how to get mushrooms."

"Yeah, whatever," said Iron, picking up the mushrooms that Starrod cut off. Suddenly, they heard an ear-piercing scream, and saw a girl run past, an ocelot not far behind. The girl had a yellow tee on, with some blue shorts. She was called Wildstormninjaforce.

Soon after, a creeper came by, chasing another girl. Donned in lime this time, LoghoppingFreebees wore a dress with purple stripes and a fake tiara.

Finally, a boy in a white suit chasing a spider jockey came by (Spiderboy). His coat was plaid, and his rose in the pocket was magenta.

Suddenly, the earth shook, and a chunk to Iron's left fell.

"Alright, who has the natural disasters Mod on?" queried Wildstorm, obviously annoyed by this. Another two chunks fell, as they hurried to the hill in the middle.

"I don't think this is a mod," said Loghopper, as she chased the creeper onto the hill. The ocelot and spider jockey soon followed. Just as the mooshroom got on, the last chunk aroud them fell. Then the shaking stopped.

"Whew..." sighed Starrod, sweatbeads around his forehead like a headband. "Surely it can't get any worse...?"

4 facepalms had his head turned in shock. "What?"

"You don't know?" said SpiderBoy. "Every time in _history_ someone's said that, _**it's gotten worse**_!" Silence followed his angered reply.

"Well, looks like we just made-" started Iron, but just then, they started falling at a rapid speed.

"HISTOR_YYYYYYY!"_ cried Iron, desperately trying to grab at the walls. There was a whoosh of air, and the five landed on the chunk with a bump.

* * *

That's when they noticed something.

"Where's the mooshroom gone?!" said Iron.

"The creeper too!" "And the ocelot!" "Not my diamond sword..." "Aww, I was right about to beat the cr- I mean, the life out of that spider jockey..."

This earned SpiderBoy many facepalms and looks.

"Well," said Starrod,dusting himself off, "now that we're here, any ideas on how to get out?"

There was no answer, although if you were in the same position, you would have difficulty thinking of a way out except "up".

"Well?" he repeated. "I mean, it's not like a bomb's going to fall from the sky and conveniently blow up this steel wall beside us..." He then looked up.

"Dude, that only works in TV shows," moaned Loghopper.

Just then, a bomb fell from the sky and conveniently blew up the steel wall beside them.

"Trololololol-"

"Don't even start, Starrod."

Wildstorm stood, watching, when her eyes fell upon a combination lock on the door. Upon observing it, she noticed it only had the four missing mobs and the missing weapon. "Guys, over here!"

After they had all gathered, there was much commotion, as Wildstorm attempted to crack the code.

"Well?" said Starrod, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Can you not wait one minute?" responded Wildstorm, obviously annoyed.

Ten seconds later, and Starrod had had enough of waiting.

"Would you hurry up?"

"Say that again and you'll he walking on one foot."

"I wouldn't _have_ to if you'd be faster than, oh, I dunno, a_ snail_?"

Since then, Starrod has hated the phrase "putting your foot in your mouth".

Which is why he wanted to run his diamond sword through Iron when he said, "Now that's putting your foot in your mouth!"

He was right about to attack when he saw something that reduced him to a stutter.

"G-g-ggguysss, I s-s-saw H-H-H—"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Loghopper, jumping into Iron's arms. At this, SpiderBoy started mumbling, "How come _he_ gets the girl? I mean, _I'm_ obviously the pretty one, and yet she chooses _him?_ I mean, seriously..."

This was loud enough for Iron to hear, however, and, quite embarrassed, Iron put her down. She was obviously shaken by something.

Suddenly, a whoosh of air came, causing Wildstorm, SpiderBoy and Iron to turn around. What they saw was breathtakingly scary.

"He-he-he—"

"HEROBRINE!" screamed Wildstorm.

"It is just as I feared..." said a voice out of nowhere; however, there was no-one else around. In a panic, Wildstorm pressed the 'Enter' button.

It didn't respond.

She pressed it again and again to open the door – about 15 times. At long last, the door opened...

And the owner of the mysterious voice was behind it, holding a tray.

"Herobrine is on the loose. You five must become-"

Iron took one look at his own shirt and ran to the wall, up the wall and away from the man.

Who was standing in front of him.

"HOW IN THE NAME O' NOTCH DID YOU GET HERE?!ONE!" cried Iron.

"Why will you not take your morpher?"

"I DUN' WANNA BE DA RED RANGUH!"

"Why not?"

"What if I get turned evil? Or lose my powers at a bad time? Or make a mistake or get kidnapped or-"

"What a worrywart!" laughed SpiderBoy from the pit.

"Well, you're a player!" retorted Iron. Suddenly, the ground shook, and the morphers flew off the tray... and attached to the miners' hands. Iron fainted at the thought of being the leader, because it meant his worries were tripled.

That is, until Starrod spoke up and said, "I'll lead, then. After all, diamond is super valuable."

* * *

In an abandoned mineshaft, a man walked through it with two men to accompany it.

Only, these three were no normal men.

One was Herobrine, but you know what he's like (if not, search it).

The first of his cohorts, Rocrilus, was a zombie with dark chocolate-coloured, rotting skin. Two veins at his shoulders popped out so far, they were large arches on his shoulders. His one tooth was as a vampire fang.

The second, Blathimus, was the height of a creeper, but whilst half of his face suggested he was one, the other looked like an enderman. His arms were stick-like, but green, and his body and legs were that of a creeper, but black.

"I sense the powers have awoken," said Blathimus, stopping the others.

"Yes.. yes, you are surely right," agreed Rocrilus.

"It is time!" said Herobrine, raising a dark sword into the air. "We must attack, and we will win!"

* * *

**Yes? No? What do you think?**

**Next time: The team face off against the evils, we see the henchmen and the first morph!**


End file.
